Harry Potter and The Red Haired Vixen
by elliephant15
Summary: A short scene with Harry and Ginny after the Battle of Hogwarts. This is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction and I would LOVE to hear y'alls input before I continue. So please comment! I intend on keeping the pairings the same as J.K. Rowling felt they should be and I will be in line with the epilogue..sorry to disappoint :) Please comment and then I may continue!


Harry felt a sense of serenity settle over him as he finally placed Ginny's warm hand in to his own. She smiled up at him, the sunlight glinting off of her shoulder length hair. She had cut it after the Battle and Harry found that he rather enjoyed it, quite to his surprise. It suited Ginny; not only did it make her look older, but it also complimented her now more serious personality.

Ginny was leaving for her final at Hogwarts the following week and Harry couldn't help but to feel a sense of remorse that he had never completed his time at Hogwarts. He, and Ron as well, had been accepted to the Auror training program, however, and were expected to graduate in a year's time if all went as planned. Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts with Ginny and Harry had a mingling feeling that she had been the one to convince Ginny to finish her education. Ginny had been promoted to both head prefect and Quidditch caption, responsibility d that Harry was immensely proud of.

"Ginny, love, let's walk through the orchards, year?" Harry interlaced his fingers through hers and she agreed, nodding happily as they headed down the gradual decline towards the Argentumious trees. Their leaves danced in the sun, sending cascades of rainbows in to the summer breeze. Ginny smiled at this; Harry knew this was her favorite place on the Burrow's property.

Harry pulled Ginny on to his lap as they settled beneath a large tree. "Whatever shall I do with myself while you're away at Hogwarts?" Harry murmured in to Ginny's hair, his arms enclosing her waist.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll keep yourself preoccupied" Ginny said absentmindedly. "You are Harry Potter" She finished sadly.

"What's wrong Gin? You haven't had a problem with me being Harry Potter in the past…" Harry tried to smile, tilting Ginny's chin up towards him. This was the first time they had proper time alone since the Battle. There had been funerals—far too many of them—and they had both spent extensive time recovering at St. Mungo's. Harry had then been forced to go back and forth between Hogwarts and the Ministry, attending countless meetings to recount all the details of the past year leading up to the Battle. Bill and Fleur had then given birth to a girl in early August, and the whole Weasley clan had migrated to their seaside house to coo over little Victorie, her name chosen shortly after the triumph over Voldemort. By the time they had returned, less than two weeks of summer remained until the clan separated to begin their post-war lives.

"Harry…you died. Three months ago, you _died._" Ginny tumble, tears escaping her wide brown eyes. Harry instinctively tugged her closer to his chest. "Let me finish!" She choked out before Harry had a chance to interrupt. "I thought you were gone. I saw your body laying there and every bit of me was in agony. Every memory i had of you-from when you appeared in my kitchen at age eleven, when you dragged me out of that god-awful dungeon, watching you all those years while we grow up, while we grew apart…kissing you for the first time…all those thoughts came crashing down on me. I was sure, when I saw you there, that you were gone. That after seven years, you were finally being ripped away from me." Harry was speechless as the words tumbled out of her, an unprecedented fervor apparent as she curled her arms around herself, appearing much smaller than she actually was. "Harry, it was bad enough that I had no idea where you were or what on earth you were doing last year. I was left at Hogwarts, helping Neville and Luna run the DA, hopelessly lost without you. I got the Cruciatis Curse more times than I'd care to tell." She brushed her hair out of her eyes. Harry grabbed her hand at her temple and brought it to his lips, imploring her to go on. "You cannot to that to me again, Harry James Potter, or I'll hex you in to next year. You aren't allowed to just go and die on me! You are going to send me letters every week or else I'll be sending Howlers. I love you, Harry, so don't leave me as I don't think I'll be able to stand it." She looked at him fiercely and defiantly, her wavering voice betraying the confident tilt of her head.

"Okay," Harry said simply, pulling her in to his chest and resting his chin on top of her head. "I love you." He asserted, short-lived and unusual sense of comfort settling over both of them.


End file.
